


Accusatory

by SkeletonRosee116



Series: Not In My Job Description - Hux x Reader [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accusations, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader is not narrator - Freeform, Swearing, believed false pretenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonRosee116/pseuds/SkeletonRosee116
Summary: Following the events of Not In My Job Description, the loyal best friend Vanessa Beckett is determined to bring her fallen friend Y/N justice. But when a deep secret is revealed, will Vanessa have the courage to not only save her friend, but the man who hurt her?EXCERPT:"She is his weakness. He is no longer cold and calculating, he has fallen." The hologram nods."She may come in handy later on. For now, leave her. Find a replacement. We have no room for sentiment here. The General of all people should know this." He pauses. "Do not fail me, Kylo Ren."





	1. Talk to Her, Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 2 of 2 of Not In My Job Description! This work is in Vanessa's point of view, so you, the Reader, are not the narrator this time, sorry!

_* Knock *_

_* Knock *_

Goddammit, who is that at this ungodly hour?? Y/N only  _just_ went to sleep, and if it's Hux or Ren, I swear to God. I won't hold myself accountable for anything I say to either of them. 

And if it's anyone else, I'll  _kiss_ them for  _not_ being Hux or Ren.

I trudge to the door, ready (not ready) to face the world. Or whoever's at the door. 

It's Hux. Knew it!

"Oh. It's  _you._ " I curl my lip at the sight of my ginger superior. "Sorry, Y/N's asleep right now. And even if she  _was_ awake, I wouldn't let you in." 

He frowns. "Why?" 

"You know perfectly well why! Because when you told her you didn't have time for a commitment with her, you basically told her you didn't have time for  _her as a whole._ Do you see it now?" I hiss. "This is literally your own fault. All she wanted was your love and attention, and you told her no? Who the hell do you think you even are? Go ahead, demote me! Fire me! But it's not going to help, but if it'll make  _you_ feel better,  _go the fuck ahead,_ asshole!" I almost close the damn door in his face. 

"Wait."

"Why should I? You hurt my best friend!"

" _Because I want to talk to her!_ " 

"Absolutely not!  _She's asleep!_ " 

"WELL CAN YOU WAKE HER UP?" 

"No! She's done enough today!" 

"Like getting  _drunk?_ That's  _totally_ a busy day!" 

"Now you want to  _nitpick_ what a busy day is and isn't? Asshole, this is why I won't wake her up for you! Come back when you have time for a  _real_ commitment! Come back when you have time for a relationship with Y/N! I don't want to see you here again!"

As I close the door, I think one word.

_Asshole._


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fight breaks out, it's up to Y/N to stop it... Or is it?

When I wake up the next morning, Y/N is still asleep. I've got a raging headache, and the memories of last night rip through my skull.

The incident at the bar, the kiss with Kylo Ren, how could Y/N be so dumb? She's my best friend, I know, but she should have thought twice before interacting in such ways with the Commander. I know I'd never get caught dead kissing the Commander. He's a freak, some Force-using freak in a mask. It's so creepy. Half the time I just run away and I'm not ashamed of doing so. The Commander is dangerous, and getting herself into some freaky relationship with him is off the scale for Y/N.

I decide to take a cold shower to get rid of my headache. How ridiculous, letting myself get seen by the General while drunk! How dumb was that? I swear at myself the entire time in the shower when Y/N stumbles in.

"Hey, Y/N, how's life?" I quip, knowing she probably feels burned out.

"Ugh."

"Not good, then?"

"Ugh."

Oh, boy. She's probably got a hangover too, but probably not as bad as mine. The pain in my head is subsiding, but it's still there, throbbing against the back of my skull.

"Listen, girl, fill out the transfer papers. Hux will probably approve, if you bring up Ren." It's a good idea. She could just inflame him, and what she did with Ren last night will probably make him a done dud. She grunts as she washes her hands.

"Breakfast's in the fridge," I say.

"OK, I'll make some," she says. "When you're done with the shower, tell me. I want a turn before the hot water runs out!"

It's good to hear her say coherent sentences that don't include "I suck". I hear her puttering around in the kitchen, and soon the smell of normal First Order breakfast rations and coffee fill the air.

I step out of the shower and towel off, listening to Y/N slurp at her coffee. She sounds better as she hums, getting up and getting rations set out for both of us. I change quickly, pull my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck, and exit the bathroom. 

"The shower is open, m'lady," I grin. "Thanks for breakfast." I didn't realize how hungry I was until I sit down and start to eat ravenously.

Y/N goes to the bathroom. I hear the shower running and the sound of her singing her favorite song. I hope she's feeling better; I just don't want her to be near Ren or Hux. She's had enough already. Not to mention that she still has to run our division of the Ordering Department.

She comes out of the bathroom in her uniform and takes her last gulp of coffee. 

"Hey, Y/N. Hux stopped by last night-" She nearly spits out her coffee. 

" _Hux_ came by?"

"Yep. Told him to come back when he had time for a real relationship with you. Next time I'll tell him that if he doesn't treat you right, I'll light a fire under his ass. That OK?" She laughs. 

"Fine by me. Listen, Vanessa, we gotta get to work, or we'll be late." 

"Do I care though?" 

She rolls her eyes. "No, but I do. Come on."

* * *

Y/N walks ahead of me, heading straight for her supervisor desk. Officers are already lined up in front of desks, giving orders to the workers already there. I wave to Cody, one of my best guy friends, then scowl in the direction of the General. He's  _still fucking overseeing our department,_ goddammit! 

My boyfriend, Lieutenant Mitaka, lounges in the doorway. His job is to literally follow the General where he goes and do what he says. Sounds easy, I know. But it  _is_ the General, and it  _is_ Mitaka. I wink at Taka, and he smiles discreetly behind the General's back. Almost everyone on the  _Finalizer_ knows about us. However, Hux seems blissfully unaware, either that or he just doesn't show that he knows. 

His gaze is cold on the back of my head, I couldn't fucking care less what Hux thinks. I watch him watch Y/N. She's pretending he's not there. Good girl. He looks away, then whips his head back to her as she laughs with another lieutenant, Cody.  _Ooh, is Huxy Hux jealous?_

I think so! 

* * *

_* Hux POV *_

He watches as Y/N laughs, almost flirtingly with a lieutenant, by the looks of his uniform. The great General can't help but feel a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach at the sight. 

In Hux's mind, you're still his. 

He wishes it wasn't so.

* * *

A few hours later, after our shift, Y/N and I head to the balcony over the bridge to watch the stars in our nebula go by. 

"They're so pretty," she comments. Her voice has a pang of sadness to it. 

"Why are you sad?" I ask.

"Because when I first kissed the General, we were passing this nebula." 

_Oh._

We look down at a shouting match between Hux and Ren. Now these aren't uncommon, but actual physical contact between them is. Being around each other is torture enough for them, but  _touching_ each other? Absolutely not. 

"Ren, I have said this over and over-"

"I don't take your orders, General, you do not address me in such forms." 

"I'll address you how I like!" 

They get closer and their noses almost touch as they continue to shout at each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Y/N's eyes widen considerably. She's whispering, "Oh, Hux, no... He's not worth the trouble..." 

I still wish she'd  _give the fucking man up!_

In a flash, Hux has a knife out, and a fraction of a second later, Ren's lightsaber is drawn. They both look ready to impale the other. Hux lunges.  

_Crap._

* * *

"Y/N!" She's pelting down the balcony stairs, heading straight for the fight. She throws her way between the two of them. Ren easily sidesteps her, lunging at Hux. She blocks him again, forcing Ren to get around her. 

"Stop!" Y/N's screaming, seemingly not afraid of the energy blade that could kill her, could slice her in two right here, right now. 

Then it happens in slow motion. Hux retracts his blade as Ren slices downward. But he doesn't stop in time as Y/N steps between the two again. 

His lightsaber swoops down...

Slicing open Y/N's stomach.

"No!" I half scream it, half sob it. Hux looks up. I scream uncontrollably.  _MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! DEAR GOD, MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!_

_MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, crap.


	3. You Started It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa's convinced that Hux killed Reader. Opinions?

The infirmary workers rush to Y/N's side. Soon she's carted away towards the medical bay. Kylo Ren has disappeared, he is nowhere to be seen. And General Hux is standing, watching Y/N get dragged away, knife out, face red. I'm still screaming, officers trying to calm me down, saying things like "It's all right" and "She'll be fine". But it was a lightsaber wound, goddammit,  _anyone struck with a lightsaber will die!_

I just can't take that kind of pain. 

Lieutenant Mitaka is one of the officers around me, telling me that Y/N is in good hands. 

She might as well just get flushed out the airlock now, no use keeping her,  _she's fucking dead!_

Hux pushes his way through the crowd. His bright ginger hair sticks out and I can see where he is through the river of tears flowing down my cheeks. I stand up. 

"Fuck you!" I yell at him. 

The crowd goes silent. 

"Fuck you! Fuck you and Ren too! You caused this! She wouldn't be  _dead_ if it wasn't for you! You've insulted her enough, now you  _kill_ her? You asshole! You goddamned asshole! Why couldn't you just leave her alone? Why couldn't you just  _not pull the fucking knife?_ Go ahead, demote me! Fire me,  _kill_ me! But you can't take back what you said to her! You can't!" My voice is shrill in the echoing passageway. "She should have dumped your ass a long time ago. I can only wish that it had happened sooner." His face has drained of color, his jaw set angrily as he glares at me. 

"Return to your quarters, Captain Beckett." he says, sneering at me. The way his lip curls is infuriating.

"It's all true and you know it." I sneer in return. "You don't want to face the facts,  _General._ "

"Return. To. Your. Quarters. Lieutenant Mitaka, accompany her. See that she goes," he snaps. A quiet  _yes, sir_ from behind lets me know where Mitaka is. 

"I don't need an  _escort-_ " I start to say, but he cuts me off.

"Suspended. For three days. Maybe you'll learn not to insult your superiors, and you're lucky I'm being nice. Next time this occurs I'll have you demoted back down to sanitation." He is angry, truly angry now, but he doesn't know what he's up against. ME! 

Suppressing my anger for him, I let Mitaka lead me away.  _Goddamn fucking asshole, couldn't keep his hot hands off of Y/N, now she's dead, he doesn't care, does he? Wants a little sex slave to just fuck whenever, doesn't everyone want that? She should have dumped him before! Relationships with the higher-ups never work!_

"Vanessa." Taka's voice pierces my cloud of thought, returning me to the present. "General Hux didn't deserve what you said to him."

My jaw drops. "I'm  _sorry?_ He was an ass to Y/N, making her into his little  _pet_ then  _leaving_ her because  _he_ doesn't have time for  _her_ _?_ What kind of deranged fucker does that?"

"But he didn't cause Y/N's death, Commander Ren did." 

" _He was the one who caused her to have feelings for him!_ She fucking loved him! And she made sure he didn't die  _because_ of those feelings! Instead,  _she_ died! He should have taken her place, the demanding, workaholic _bitch_!" Taka takes a step back. "And now you're on  _his_ side? What the fuck, Taka!" I take a deep breath. "You know what? Just... go. Just leave. Your boss killed my best friend  _and you're taking his side._ I don't think I can do this with you now." Taka looks stunned.

"I-I see," he stammers. 

"Maybe when this is cleared up, we can be together, okay?" he looks relieved at this. "I still love you. I-I just need some time." 

Taka nods. 

"See you around, Vanessa."

I sigh. "See you, Taka." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is Reader willing to dump Hux's ass? Hmmm.


	4. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is trying to cope with Y/N's injury. * Warning: HEAVY ANGST *
> 
> Meanwhile, Hux is trying to convince himself that Y/N's wound isn't his fault. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you" 
> 
> \-- gnash i hate u i love u 
> 
> This fic will definitely have heavy angst, because I LIKE WRITING IT and also given the circumstances of this, I think heavy angst is kind of a must. Enjoy!!

I can't sleep.

I can't fucking sleep! What the hell! 

I'm just too worried about Y/N. She's my best friend, and it's only been a few hours since Ren sliced her open- thanks Hux for causing that. The infirmary's doing all they can but all they can isn't much. 

So far tonight, I've broken up with my boyfriend, Lieutenant Mitaka, watched my bestie get sliced open with a freaky laser sword, thanks to her ex-boyfriend who's a real pain in the ass, and I've thrown my datapad across the room. It may or may not be broken. I don't care enough to check. 

Is it that obvious that I've gone a bit crazy?

Maybe I should go see Y/N. Make sure she's OK. I just don't want to lose my best friend. 

* * *

He's still awake. 

Hux desperately wishes he could put Y/N's pained face of injury out of his mind. But it continues to return at the worst of times. Like when he's finally losing himself to sleep. Nope, her face floats into his train of thought and it's no sleeping for him, not yet. 

By five in the morning, he's a hot mess. He walks to his mirror in the refresher as Millicent twines herself around his legs. There are bags, deep, dark purple-black ones under his eyes, his eyelids are puffy. He's just too tired, yet he's wide awake. How's he going to make it through the day? How's he going to face any officers without them immediately knowing why he looks terrible? Maybe he'll be satisfied if he goes to visit Y/N. See if she's going to live. 

* * *

 

I rush to the infirmary, skipping breakfast entirely. Not hungry, can't be bothered to eat. One of those things. 

"What are you doing here, Officer?" 

 _Shit! Hux!_ The ginger General is standing at the doorway to the infirmary. 

"I asked you a question. You are suspended for three days, or had you forgotten?" The sneer on the redhead's face doesn't irk me in the least. Still, I answer his stupid question. 

"Of course I didn't  _forget._ Am I not allowed to see my friend? And I was told I was suspended from  _work._ As far as I know, I don't work in the infirmary." Hux growls, but I can see through it. He looks fucking terrible! His eyelids are puffy- has he been  _crying?_ Or did he just stay up all fucking night? It could be both, easily, I reason. 

Hux steps into the infirmary, demanding that he see Y/N. The workers ask of me, and I say the same. 

"One at a time for visitors, unfortunately," they inform me. Well, that means Hux gets to go first. _Shit!_ He goes in. I pick up my datapad (it is  _not_ broken, thank God, because after what I said to the General, there is  _no fucking chance_ that I'd get a new one. Noooo fucking chance. He'd probably reject it straightaway, the ass.) and look through reports from the Department, all from our division. Most people know of Y/N's, well, accident, because news circulates  _fast as fuck_ on Starkiller Base. But I send a email to all the people in our division explaining it. Not in great detail, but enough is said so that they know that Y/N is severely injured, and, if she should pass, I will take her place as head of our division. That should be enough. 

General Hux comes out, looking the same as when he walked in, the only changes are that his fists are clenched, the leather of his gloves cracking under the strain, and his eyes have glassed over. He looks like he might burst into tears. And suddenly, seeing him in such a vulnerable state, triggers feelings of sympathy and pity flow free through me. But the side of me that blames him for Y/N's death overtakes these thoughts of pity for Hux, and turns them into ones of disgust and outrage. 

"It's your turn, Lieutenant," the nurse calls from Y/N's room. I launch myself to my feet, almost running to the room. The nurse gives me an odd look, but allows me in anyways. 

"Y/N!" I cry out, but my cry is cut short when I see her. She's banged up for sure. I gasp. 

She's mostly covered in bandages, but her face is clear, her hair tucked beneath her. She's out of it, totally unconscious. Didn't think she was conscious anyway, wasn't counting on it. Her entire upper body is swathed in bandages, up to her neck. Tears are welling up in my eyes now. Thank God no one else but her is here. No one else has seen me cry.

But her being hurt like this gives me two very contradictory feelings- sadness that this is how my beautiful best friend is now. Hurt and alone, dumped by the one she loved- and rage. How could he do this to her? Break her heart and then cause her to become seriously injured, and if her wounds are fatal, then I swear to God I'll  _murder_ the General. I swear to God.

"Oh, Y/N, he was so  _terrible_ to you, how did you love him?" I ask, my voice breaking on the word "love". "How did you put up with him? He's cold, cruel, calculating- you're too good for him," I say sadly. And because she looks so alone and broken, I rush out, nearly forgetting my datapad. 

You know how no one has ever seen me cry on Starkiller, or the  _Finalizer,_ for that matter? 

Well, seeing my best friend broken in a hospital room has tears streaming down my face as I run through the halls. 

Crap, that's gonna ruin my makeup. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be basically Hux's take on this chapter :))


	5. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's take on the last chapter.

He simply couldn't believe his eyes.

She was the woman he thought maybe understood him, the only person he could think of who cared for him, even just a little. She was here. Here, in the medical bay with the whole ship worried about her. 

Y/N. 

He knew he couldn't stay here forever without arousing suspicion. He knew that Lieutenant Beckett knew of their relationship. Not that he wanted her to know. But she was Y/N's best friend, so he couldn't blame her for telling. But a nagging thought in the back of his mind had constantly demanded his attention. One that said,  _Isn't she right? Isn't it your fault Y/N is here, now?_ He hated those thoughts. 

He hated that nagging feeling, that guilt that he'd never felt for anyone else. And he hated walking past Lieutenant Beckett every day and receiving a hearty serving of glare. No, he didn't get  _enough_ of that crap from Ren, he had to have it from the last person on the  _Finalizer_ he wanted to be involved. For once he wanted it to be just he and Y/N, not a threesome of him, Y/N,  _and_ Beckett. 

He also knew there was nothing he could do about that. 

He brushed a stray hair from her face, whispering, "I'll be back," before leaving. As he exited, Beckett put down her datapad and strode into the room, glaring. She clearly felt nothing different for him since Y/N's injury. 

He immediately put a hard, emotionless expression on his face to combat the internal panic and stress inside. 

What the  _fuck_ had he done? 

* * *

 

Tossing and turning, the great General couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Beckett's words drifted through his mind. The scream of Y/N, the last thing he had ever heard from her. And the thought, the question that if she died, how would he cope? He wasn't coping as it was, he needed her! To keep him sane and to make him feel loved again.

Now he just felt cold. 

He needed to know she would be okay. And if that didn't cure his insomnia... who knew what would. 

How could he have done this? Drowning in work, wallowing in self-pity... right now, he was a walking train wreck. And he's fucked up any chance on happiness with Y/N by putting his job first. She had been right. He could have at least made  _some_ time. He  _did_ have time for her, time for them. It just didn't seem apparent then. It did now. Damn, did it make its presence known. Not in a good way at all. 

He had never been this alone.

Getting out of bed, the General paced up and down his quarters, trying to sort things out. It ended with him back on his bed.

Y/N was going to make or break his life. 

He figured now was the breaking point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting harder to write as my PJO fic continues. BUT I WILL PREVAIL :))


	6. Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's take on chapter 5

 

His chest tightens. He hates seeing Y/N like this, so small, so vulnerable. So bruised and battered, and he can do nothing about it, nothing to fix it.

He stands at her bedside, whispering her name, begging her to forgive him. He runs the back of his leather-clad hand down her cheek. Taking his glove off, he feels her skin. It's cold. He shudders.

To think that he indirectly caused this was gut wrenching. Had he not pursued a relationship with Y/N, she wouldn't have thrown herself in the way of that oaf, Ren. So in a way, Lieutenant Beckett was right. She was right. He tightens his jaw and wills away the tears pooling in his eyes.

Instead he leaves a chaste kiss on her forehead, praying that she lives.

He walks out, seeing Beckett type furiously on her data pad. Probably telling her department what had happened. Y/N had told him that Beckett was her second in command. That said, Hux remembered that Beckett would be in charge of the division. Until Y/N was well enough to work again, or as long as she was in the position. The latter only if Y/N died. But he was having a time trying not to think about what he would do if she ended up dead.

Fuck, what could he do to fix this? The answer was nothing. He could do nothing. His heart sank. Shit.

He sits at his desk, running through reports. He stops every so often to pass a hand through his hair. She's interfering with his work, his sleep, his everything.

Goddamn it!

He remembers when Brendol Hux told him not to fall for love's tricks. Not to be a sucker for a pretty girl. But it wasn't about her looks, not anymore. She was kind, and smart, and caring. And...

He loved her.

he just couldn't admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not progressing quickly but I will continue and finish!!


	7. In Our Midst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited plan is finally formed... To many's dismay.

It's no secret as to where the Supreme Leader resides. It's a huge chamber on the inside, sealed with large double doors made of black metal. As I passed it, I hear unsettling voices. I peek inside and saw the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke and the dark figure of Kylo Ren. I slide in the doorway, listening. 

"She is his weakness. He is no longer cold and calculating, he has fallen," Ren says. The hologram nods.

"She may come in handy later on. For now, leave her. Find a replacement. Peavey, perhaps. Maybe another. We have no room for sentiment here. The General of all people should know this." He pauses. "Do not fail me, Kylo Ren. We need capable men in charge. The General has outlived his usefulness." Ren nods.

"And I believe we have a spy in our midst," Snoke says. He turns my way. Holy shit! He's talking about me, spying on the conversation! This is not something I should hear, evidently. Without thinking, I turn tail and run. Down the halls, up and down Starkiller. I arrive in front of my quarters. I fall onto the bed after I let myself in. 

Snoke and Ren were obviously speaking of Y/N and Hux. Snoke means to kill Hux, of that I am certain. I am also certain that if Hux dies, Y/N will fall apart. He's sickening, rude and ungrateful, but maybe he cares for Y/N. And I know she cares for him. If he dies, when she wakes up, she won't have him. They won't patch up their differences and get back together. Y/N made rage couple cute. 

I know what I have to do now. 

But for now, I'm gonna sleep. I'm knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is winding down soon!! Yay! (I'm kinda happy because this story has been really hard to write)


	8. Go to Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa finally puts two and two together. In order to save her best friend's heart, she will have to speak again to the man she swore she'd never talk to again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably end with a fucking power struggle you guys so bear with me :))

I have to tell him.

But before I can tell him, I need to tell Y/N. Because the nurses say she's awake and able to form coherent sentences so I might as well go. I need to tell her what I heard. When I arrive, Hux is just leaving, and this time I don't even look at him. As much as I might hate him I can't. For Y/N's sake. I ask the nurse her room number and enter quietly, closing the door slowly behind me. 

"Y/N?"

She smiles, and it's utterly beautiful. But the news I have to tell her? Horrific. For her, not me. I don't give a shit. 

"Y/N, there's something wrong." I explain the whole deal, and her perfect lips drop to a rounded _o_ shape. 

"Fuck," she murmurs. 

"I know, I'm going to tell Hux. Just wait, everything'll be fine." 

She sits up. "It can't be, Vanessa. They'll act soon, pretty fucking soon. They won't wait," she begins to sob. She outstretches her arms to hug me. 

"Fucking Christ, Ness," she cries. "They'll rip him apart." 

 

I exit the room 10 minutes afterwards, after a brainstorming session with Y/N of the highest order. I know what I have to do now. I have to tell Hux. Hux is a mastermind, surely he can save his own ass. Which leads me to a question I'm not sure I want to answer.

Do I  _want_ to save him? I mean, he hurt Y/N, basically got her terribly injured. He's done so much to her and yet? I feel I need to make it up to her.

 

I arrive at Hux's office some time later, basically pounding on the door. He glares when it hisses open to reveal me. 

"Sir," I rush in. "You must know something. Your life and position are at risk," I breathe heavily. I'd ran from the medbay. 

He rolls his eyes and sighs. 

"Beckett, you are to be in your quarters. Is this really worth an insubordination charge?" he asks. 

"Yes. It's about Y/N," I say, and I swear his breath hitches. So I explain to whole thing again to Hux, and his jaw tightens with every word. 

"You heard this?" he asks, standing up.

"Yes sir." 

"Then we must do the inevitable. We must overthrow Snoke." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this plot is going lmao


	9. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad one for me, not the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be discontinued, but if you liked it please comment and kudos! They mean so much to me :)  
> If you want more Accusatory I'll write some from time to time, but not often.

Hi you guys!!

 

So I have decided to end this fic right here because for this particular story I've got no motivation or anything to try and wrap it up. I'm in the midst of trying to write the endings for Correspondence. No, I won't discontinue it, because I actually want to see Correspondence resolved, finally. 

So, yeah! I'm going to be posting a Kylo Ren/Reader fic pretty soon, I've already started work on it and the 14th chapter of Correspondence. 

Okay, thanks for reading and keeping up with this storyline! And putting up with my constant bullshit! 

 

love,

Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Well the next chapter should be interesting.


End file.
